Who's the Dense One?
by AlyzaAnne0225
Summary: She never imagined it in her entire life. That stupid, raven haired idiot that she always thought of as dense was far from it! After finding out his secret, Misty can't think of anything without thinking of him! Pokeshipping. Ash x Misty


**Okay… This is quite different from what I have written before so rude comments are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Even if you say you **don't care **about love, deep down, you always wonder what it's like. What it's like to have a boyfriend; what it's like to go on dates; even what it's like to be kissed. Never in Misty's life did she expect these thoughts to be running through her head; especially about a certain raven haired idiot.

She was in the room she was given for the time being because Professor Oak suddenly called them out to come in Kanto during their journey in the orange islands. She was currently staying in Ash's house for the week. But the said boy wasn't home yet, giving her some time to think. Misty had been pacing around Ash's room back and forth, thinking awfully hard with an obvious blush etched on her pale cheeks.

_Impossible! There's no way someone like him could possibly…_

Remembering the previous events, Misty let out a quiet groan of frustration, trying to convince herself that she only thought wrong. _Right, there's no way that blockhead could possibly… _Thinking something like that made her blush only deepen.

Misty then sat down at her desk, pulling out a small, red notebook and held it in her hands. She subconsciously dragged it with her to her room without Ash's consent. Slowly, she opened it and immediately saw the simple yet familiar title, **Diary, **followed by an **I'm going to become a Pokémon Master!** underneath. Flipping the page, Misty got that same feeling of shock she felt only minutes ago.

**Today I went to the Viridian Forest to train my Pokémon. I heard news that there were some rare shiny Pokémon wandering around and got myself lost in the forest without realizing it. After having a headache, running away from some Beedrills, and almost collapsing due to my headache, the news turned out to be a fake! What a waste of time. **

**Well, now that I think about it, it's not completely a waste of time since I met this girl, Misty who I stole a bike from. She was a really pretty water Pokémon trainer. I found out she was the Cerulean Gym leader after a few days. Man, was I shocked! She's really fun to talk to. Oh, not to mention, really knows how to use a mallet. Man, she keeps that thing everywhere she goes to hit me! I wonder where she hides it. She accompanied me and Brock to our journey in Kanto to the Orange Islands. I'm really looking forward to getting to know her better. She seems…special!**

Misty blushed deeply as she read over the diary entry. Never in her life did she think someone like** him,** the most stupid, dense, thick-headed person in the world would be thinking anything like this. Pretty? Special? Since when? It seemed completely unbelievable that a person like **him** would do anything like this. Now that was strange. Misty took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Flipping past a few pages, her cheeks turned pink again for about the hundredth time today.

**Ah! Why the heck doesn't she realize! She calls me the one who is dense, yet she doesn't even realize that I love her! I expected her to notice by now! That's why I almost always refuse that she leaves to go to her hometown. And of course, I have to go with her! Man, is she an idiot…**

"No way…" Misty whispered to herself in disbelief.

"Th-There is no way he could be thinking any of this! All he thinks about is food, Pokémon battles, arguing with Gary, becoming a Pokémon master and food! This is like a c-completely different person! I never thought he could be this, this…sensitive…?"

**Crap, I never thought that it could be this painful! I wonder how many times I've wanted to kisss her by now? Ten? Twenty? Heck, maybe even fifty? Argh! This is so frustrating! Why can't I just tell her now? Wait, now that I think about it, she'd probably hit me with her mallet again, not that I'd be surprised though. When is she going to notice? That is, if she ever does…**

She was shocked. Utterly shocked. That Pokémon master wanna be idiot of a friend, her best friends, felt that way towards her? Was the world coming to an end? Misty sat in silence at her desk with the book shut and her head on her arms.

"Maybe I shouldn't have snuck into his room after all…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Ah! His mother is coming this way!" she announced, looking for a place to hide. Then she noticed Ash's room. _Just this once. _She silently but quickly stepped in his room and closed the door._

_Then she noticed it. "Eww! He actually lives in this mess?" she commented, suddenly greeted by a sour smell that filled the air after she noticed the unreasonable amount of dirty clothes, dishes and rubbish that covered the entire floor, thinking that it was impossible for any normal human to live here. But then again, Ash wasn't completely normal was he?_

_She stepped over a pile of dirty clothes. To Misty's surprise, she spotted many objects from earlier events; the first Pokeball he had, some souvenirs that they bought in the Orange Islands and of course, his badge case that lay neatly on the table._

"_That guy…" Misty smiled. "He seems to take extra care of the things that hold memories…"_

_Then she decided after looking around the place again. "Right! Before he comes back, I might as well do some cleaning up huh?"_

"_Ah! Finally done!"Misty breathed as she sat down on the couch. She lay back, relaxing herself after all that hard work and she figured she'd _never_ clean his room again. "Hmm, he's still not back ye-eh?" Misty felt something digging into her lower back. Lowering her hand and reaching into the seat, she felt a small, flat, rectangular object. Pulling it out, she found herself holding a small, red notebook just as she had guessed. _What is this?

_Without thinking of the consequences, she opened the book. Her eyes widened and she immediately felt heat rising to her face as she read the words printed on the page._

_**End of Flashback**_

Misty lifted her head and looked around her familiar room, thinking about all the times she's spent with Ash. Since they met, they've always been together. She's always thought it was because of the **team**, but now after reading his diary, things were starting to make even more sense.

**He liked her. **

More than a friend, more than team mates.

**He was in love with her. **

The fact that Ash, the person that everyone thought would never fall in love, has indeed fallen in love.

_With me…_ With that thought in mind, she felt heat rising up to her face.

"W-What do I do?" Misty, asked herself, blushing endlessly as she thought more and more about it.

"I d-don't even l-like him like that! I mean, we're team mates! Even though he's a l-little c-cute, especially when he pouts, it's not like I l-like him right? E-even though I can't h-help but s-smile when he acts childish, or not m-mind when I wake up he's beside me in his sleeping bag snoring away, that can't p-possibly mean that I…I…l-like him right?"

"We're on the same journey and it'd affect our progress! But if we're closer, we'd work better together! B-but this is just too weird… I mean, Ash? Then again, that could be perfect! Ah! What are you thinking about Misty?"

After arguing with herself, misty sighed and slumped down the couch. "Stupid Ash… Why did I have to-"

"Fall in love with me?" a familiar voice finished her off. The sudden response brought her back to reality, and she mentally slapped herself for thinking out loud.

"A-A-Ash..?" Misty stuttered, turning to find him at the door. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Ah! It's about time you finally know it…"" Ash replied, closing the door behind him.

"W-What are you t-talking about?"

Ignoring her question, Ash simply flashed his signature grin and walked towards her, then looked down at her blushing face that only seemed to make him smile wider.

"So who's the dense one after all?"

**Yay! I finally finished it! Thanks for reading this everyone! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
